(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cementing press for attaching outsoles to lasted footwear, wherein a counter-support receiving the outsole and two presser members are moved relative to one another, of which the one presser member acts on the heel portion and the other on the toe portion of the last, the counter-support consisting of pressure portions, which accommodate themselves to the shoe bottom under pressure.
(2) Prior Art
A cementing press of the basic design is described in German Patent Application No. DT-OS 26 02 831. The pressure portions on this cementing press consist of pads arranged side by side, which extend over the toe and ball region as well as over the waist section of the shoe. Each of these pads is exposed to a pressure, so that when they are under pressure they conform in their upper position to the shape of the shoe bottom. Because a relatively large number of pads are required for this cementing press, a large expenditure must be made for these components. Moreover, the basic press creates a stepped surface over the end faces of the pads when they engage the shoe bottom initially which can lead to stepped imprints, especially on shoes of high waists.